1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens, and more particularly to a wide-angle lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the front group lens of a known wide-angle lens is with negative refractive power and the rear group lens thereof is with positive refractive power to increase the field of view. However, a known wide-angle lens still has problems such as unsatisfactory aberration and image resolution and being susceptible to environmental temperature change. There is room for improvement.